Everything
by cldragon0E
Summary: This is a challenge fiction, all chapters will be one or two parts long, they will be what if stories that mainly included Jason, Carly and Claudia...Little slash of Maxie and Lulu....May be more, read and I challenge you to flesh any parts
1. Chapter 1

_Everything_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_Author's note: _

_What If after their first real kiss of Jason and Carly, this happened…._

_Jason followed it up with another kiss and then another one. He held his girl's face and just kept kissing her over and over again because this was an explosion of what he really wanted most in this world. Sure at this moment Carly screwed up a lot of things but he carried her upstairs and got her out of the dress. He then took off his shirt and pants, he showed Carly the condom and threw it away. Now Carly had a choice if she continued, she could get pregnant but if she didn't, Carly just grabbed him on top of her, he entered her over and over again until she screamed so much pleasure and made so many scratch marks on his back. When it was over, Jason told her that he had a plan and this plan was going to work. The only bump in it was Carly did see Jason with Elizabeth which was innocence, she did sleep with Sonny, he did get shot and he did get better. While this was all going on, Carly was pregnant, both guys found out about it and Jason did leave but he was coming back, he found the evidence against A.J and as he returned…He took Carly in his house. "I know what happens when you don't think, I love you and if the baby is Sonny's, I will raise it as if it were my own." Jason said and Carly responded in-between tears, "Really?" Jason shook his head and Sonny butted heads with him. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Everything _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_Part Two of the last part…_

"_If the child is mine Jason, I need to married Carly." Sonny said and Jason responded, "It's not happening. You took my woman, my child…" "I know what I did!" Sonny yelled and added, "Our enemies are more likely to fear me than you." "Before you came back, I had them all at bay!" Jason responded stronger and added, "It was Hannah that got you in trouble!" "You don't think that can happen to you." Sonny said and Jason responded, "I love her, bottom line." Jason left. Jason was clear as after a D.N.A test Jason was the father and the guy put their difference aside as the baby was born. Jason was right to say, he was the father._


	3. Chapter 3

_Everything_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_Author's Note:_

_What if Maxie and Lulu had a fight so big that….._

"_You know Lulu…"Maxie said and Lulu responded, "What? You're still harboring a grudge." "You hurt my sister!." Maxie said and Lulu responded, "Grow up." "That's all you got." Maxie said and Lulu responded, "You are the most hateful bitch I ever met. You know when you're up Kate's ass, How empty are you Maxie?" "Empty. You think I'm empty…" Maxie said and Lulu responded, "You steal boyfriends from grudges that your sister forgave me for!" "She's kind, she loves and that was Georgie." Maxie said and Lulu countered, "That's so cliché, your sister was the best of you." "She was!" Maxie said and then she felt her heart, Lulu ran to her and caught her. "Maxie, I'm so sorry please don't die! I'm sorry, oh God please be okay, just please." Lulu said and Maxie paused then looked at her, "I'm fine! Get your hands off of me." Maxie said and shrugged her off then her brain replayed what was just said. "Thanks." Maxie said and Lulu responded, "Maxie, I'm not proud for what I did to your sister, I never will be and so if you want to hate me, hate me but I'm done." She sat down and Maxie walked over to her, "Okay. On one condition…" Maxie said and pulled Lulu up, she planted a big kiss on her with tongue. She stopped and _

_said, "So know technically I kissed Johnny, we're good." Lulu stopped because she was disgusted and intrigued._


	4. Chapter 4

_Everything_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_What if Anthony was the text message killer and Emily never died? This has nothing to do with Part One and Two_

_Anthony was crazed with thinking, everything bled together and as he got ready to killed Emily, Emily turned around and saw him. "Now Maria, you shouldn't run!" Anthony yelled and then three bullets entered Anthony violently, Anthony died. The black haired woman with a stunning leather trench coat locked the door, she looked at Emily. "Check him." Claudia said and yelled, "Check him!" Emily checked him, "He's dead." Claudia walked to her and held her hand, "I'm Claudia that's all you need to know and your brother Jason knows me very well after he left Sonny the first time." Claudia said and Emily shook her head, "You're a beautiful woman." Claudia said and added, "Okay hun, I want you to stay here with me for a little while, I have people working on a few things. Everyone will be okay." _

"_Were you involved with my brother?" Emily asked and Claudia responded, "It was several different times and locations!" "Why are you here?" Emily asked and Claudia responded, "To get what's mine." _

_Claudia then made her exit; she then gave a envelope to Emily and told her to give it to him the minute this is over. Emily shook her head and as the door un-locked, Jason came in and he saw the envelope. Emily told Jason what happened and when this was over, Jason found out he has a little girl with Claudia. _

_Jason knew not to try to find Claudia because she will find him and as Anthony's empire was at a power struggle between Johnny and Trevor. Claudia made that fateful knock and Jason saw his little girl, people always wonder why Jason let Sam into the business those key times because Claudia was the originally Bonnie to his Clyde._


End file.
